<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shane and Ryan face natural disasters by Otaku178518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587114">Shane and Ryan face natural disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku178518/pseuds/Otaku178518'>Otaku178518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher - Fandom, Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cafes, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natural Disasters, Nature, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara has Anxiety, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Tornados, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku178518/pseuds/Otaku178518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff ficlet about shanes first earthquake and ryans first tornado. Just a little prompt i made at 1 am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shane and Ryan face natural disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heres some quick prompts i brain stormed, tag me if you use one i want to read it! </p><p>Shane since he lived in Illinois has never experienced an actual earthquake and experiences his first one with ryan </p><p>&amp; </p><p>Ryan has never experienced a midwest tornado and on a visit to shanes family home he experiences his first one</p><p>Shane </p><p>It was a normal day for shane, get dressed, go to work, hang out with ryan. Ryan and shane had made plans to go hang out at some new hipster cafe steven had suggested, the two year mark of shane being on buzzfeed unsolved was coming up and they planned to scout a few places to find a suitable diner for the occasion, shane as usual was dressed in a mixture between hobo and cryptid in a Hawaiian printed shirt, blue jeans, a fedora, and ghoul hunting boots for comfort. </p><p>Right now shane was in Ryan's  car on the way to the cafe, a short drive of 8 minutes from the office. </p><p>"You're aware you look stupid right?" asked ryan with a chuckle </p><p>"Please ryan," teased shane "You just dont have taste, im sure they'll appreciate me at the hipster cafe"</p><p>Ryan let out a little wheeze at shanes humor as They finally arrived in front of the cafe, ryan carefully parallel parked and unbuckled while Shane ,already unbuckled, snapped a pair of sunglasses open and put them on. </p><p>"Oh my god dude" wheezed ryan </p><p>"I belong on the cover of vogue  ryan!" exclaimed shane letting out a few giggles. </p><p>They exited the car and made there way into the cafe, and shane was right, the barista who took their order complimented shanes outfit and shane looked at ryan the the "i told you so™" face, they got their coffee and sat in a booth to wait for their food. </p><p>"I cant believe she actually complimented your outfit" laughed ryan </p><p>All most as soon as ryan said that the ground gave a little shake. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!?!" exclaimed shane, looking a little shaken up </p><p>"Hey, chill out it was just a little quake it happens sometimes, im suprised you didnt notice it" ryan explained while grabbing shanes hand in an effort to calm him </p><p>The ground gave another slight tremble and shane grabbed ryans hand like a lifeline. </p><p>"You guys deal with this all the time?! tornados are so much easier" said shane, trembling a little himself. </p><p>"I dont know about that, but usually thats all that happens unless we get a bad earthquake, we should be good for now" explained ryan while stroking shanes knuckles. </p><p>They continued their outing and ate once their food came, the only trembling left was Shane's hands. </p><p>2.Ryan </p><p>Ryan for the first time was going out of state for Thanksgiving, although this was the third time he'd been to shanes childhood home, and the second time since they started dating. They'd arrived after a long flight and as soon as they hit the bed they were out like lights </p><p>When ryan woke up it was already 10 AM and the day before thanks giving, he looked around shanes childhood room and his eyes landed on the comic book shelf and the bean bag chair next to it in the corner. after a few minutes of laying down ryan got out of bed and plopped himself into the bean bag, sitting in the bean bag gave him a clear view out of the window, he noticed the wind was very strong. After reading a comic he started dozing off, he suddenly heard a shrill noise muffled by the wind, it took a moment for him to recognize it was the tornado siren and he jumped up and scrambled out into the kitchen. </p><p>"Guys guys! We have to get to the basement! The tornados coming!" ryan said frantically </p><p>"Ryan its ok its just a storm, me, my dad and scott were just going outside to see the storm if you wanna come with us" shane said </p><p>"What? No! What if the tornado takes the house and you're all outside and it takes you!" Ryan exclaimed "We have to go to the basement" </p><p>Shane remembered how he felt with he first experienced an earthquake and wanted to help Ryan , shane stepped and hugged Ryan  from the side. </p><p>"Ryan its ok, if you're really worried take obi and a quilt and do down the the den in the basement, ill be right down in a few minutes, Ok?" asked shane resting his chin on Ryan's  head </p><p>"Ok" Ryan said </p><p>Shane went outside to feel the wind and chat with the guys and ryan went to the couch, scooped up obi and grabbed two quilts from shanes room and marched down the stairs to swaddle him and obi in a cocoon, once he was comfortable he turned "The Twilight Zone" on just as shane came down the steps. Ryan opened one end of the large blanket cocoon and shane crawled in slotting his lets on either side ryan so ryan could lean on shanes torso, the two boys and their cat stayed warm and dozed off without any thought of the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>